This Time Around
by Padfootluvr21
Summary: There's a Yule Ball again during Harry's 6th year and he needs a date! HPGW...just a fluffy fic! some RHr! RR COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's!!

A/N hey everyone, this is my first complete fic….I started writing one about Sirius, but it wasn't turning out very good and I really like the plot of it, so I'm gonna start small and write a couple fluffy fics and then re-do the Sirius one and make it better. While i'm talking, you should all go read "Summer of the Phoenix" by WickedTeaspoon27...it's awesome!! This fic takes place during Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and it's just a HP/GW fluff fic so enjoy and review!!!!! Sorry if it's a little choppy….I'm a beginner!

**Start of Harry's 6th Year**

The students filed into the Great Hall for the start-of-term feast and Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't have been hungrier. As they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, they watched as the first years began walking toward the sorting hat. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched the terrified faces of the 11-year-olds and thought of how Ron's brothers had made them think that the sorting ceremony would somehow include fighting trolls. He wondered how many of them thought the same thing as they made their way to the aged old sorting hat.

"Do you think they'll ever get a new sorting hat?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Ronald, that sorting hat has been here since Hogwarts was established by the four founders. Do you honestly think that they would replace it?" Hermione answered.

"Thanks for the abruptly unwanted history of the sorting hat, Hermione. I was just thinking that some things get better with age, and that the sorting hat is definitely not one of them."

"Oh stop it, Ronald. Really, when are you going to grow up?"

Harry rolled his eyes and wondered what went through his friends' heads as they bickered constantly instead of just admitting that they fancied each other. Even though he wished the both of them would grow up, he had to admit that he enjoyed watching them argue sometimes even though it would get bothersome at other times.

The sorting was finally finished and Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! The caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to inform first years and remind all other students that the list of objects that are forbidden inside the castle is in his office. Also, we will be having another Yule Ball this winter. Fourth year and older are invited to attend. Please note that the Yule Ball will take place over the Christmas holiday, so consult your families about any conflicting schedules. If you are below fourth year, you may attend only if you are a guest of a fourth year or above. Now that I've made us all that much hungrier from listening to me blabber, please turn your attention to your tables where your food is."

Everyone turned around and began filling their plates and stomachs with food. Harry thought Ron had tried to tell him a story, but his mouth was so full that Harry didn't understand a word he had said and just smiled and nodded every once in awhile trying not to laugh at the disgust on Hermione's face as she watched Ron's terrible etiquette in horror. Harry knew that this year at Hogwarts was going to be much different as he downed his 2nd glass of pumpkin juice.

**Week before the Yule Ball**

Ron and Harry sat in the common room joking with each other about how they had double potions the next day. They were trying to make themselves feel not so depressed about being tortured twice as long as usual. Harry looked at the clock on the far wall and noticed that it was 11:30 at night.

"Maybe we should go to bed," Harry suggested.

"And make potions come earlier than it has to? Are you stupid, mate?" Ron replied disgusted at the suggestion.

"It was just a thought," Harry said, half smiling as he put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry. It's just that we have double potions and divination tomorrow and I still haven't got anyone to go to the Yule Ball with."

"That reminds me…we need to come up with some more 'predictions' for Trelawney."

Just as Harry finished his sentence, Ginny climbed through the portrait hole. As she nonchalantly passed the two in front of the fireplace, Ron stopped her abruptly.

"And just where have you been?" he asked shockingly.

She turned around with half a cookie in her hand and replied, "I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I don't want my little sister running around getting into trouble because she's out of bed after hours."

"It's only against the rules if you get caught," she answered mischievously.

Harry hadn't seemed to notice that Ginny and Ron had been arguing and suddenly came out of his trance of possible death scenarios and looked at Ginny, "What's a good death prediction for Trelawney?" he asked her.

Ginny seemed shocked to find that he was there also. "Er, say that you half-drowned, got your eyes gauged out by an unknown attacker, and wound up in the dark forest getting eaten by centaurs." She began to walk away, but suddenly remembered, "Oh! Tell her that it had something to do with the stars. She gave me extra credit for that."

Harry smiled with delight at Ginny's ability to come up with a death prediction on the top of her head, "Thanks, Gin!"

"Don't mention it. Good night you two."

"This time stay in bed," Ron said in a big-brother way. Ginny just rolled her eyes at him.

When Ginny had closed the door to the girl's dormitory behind her, Ron and Harry began talking about the Yule Ball.

"So when are you going to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

"Who said I was gonna ask her? All she ever does is correct what I say. What a great night that would be," Ron said sarcastically.

"Well, no one else is going to go with you. Not after how you and Padma Patil got along at the ball in 4th year."

"Thanks for reminding me about that, Harry."

"So, you're asking Hermione. Who doesn't have a date yet that I could ask?" Harry wondered.

"If you don't mind me saying, you and Parvati didn't exactly 'hit it off' at the last Yule Ball."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh well, you'll think of someone. Now I'm tired though, so I'm off to bed. 'Night."

"'Night, Ron."

Harry sat in front of the fire for a few more minutes before heading to bed himself wondering who would go to the Yule Ball with him. For some reason, the name Ginny kept popping into his head, but he knew Ron would kill him if he asked his sister. Then again, maybe he wouldn't if Harry could argue that it would be better for Ginny to go with someone he knew rather than some other guy desperate for a last minute date. _Not that I think of Ginny as a last minute date, but to someone else she might be and I should ask her before someone gets the chance. I'm doing it for Ron because he's my best friend. I don't like Ginny like that; I'm just going to ask her so Ron doesn't worry about her with someone else. That's all._

With that, Harry headed to bed, pondering different methods of asking Ginny to the Yule Ball.

**The Next Day**

Harry awoke with a start the next morning to Neville tripping over his trunk. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I've lost Trevor again…you haven't seen him, have you?"

"Sorry," Harry said as he shook his head.

Harry dressed quickly and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he arrived, he found Ron waiting for him and he saw that Hermione and Ginny were deep in discussion about something that appeared to be very important to them. As he approached Ron, he noticed that Ron's face and ears were completely red, meaning one thing – he had finally asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. Although, from the mortified look on Ron's face, Harry couldn't tell whether Hermione had responded with a "yes" or "no."

"Ron, you look like you fell asleep on the beach with no sunscreen on," Harry laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Harry," Ron retorted.

Harry lowered his voice so Hermione and Ginny couldn't hear him. "So…?"

"So what?"

"So, what'd she say about the Yule Ball? I can't tell from your facial expression if you're terribly depressed that she said 'no' or terribly upset that she said 'yes'." Harry laughed.

"Well, aren't you in a jesting mood this morning! For your information, I don't have a 'terribly' emotion of any kind. She's going with me to the Yule Ball and I'm looking forward to a night of pure and uninterrupted arguing with her," Ron said as he rolled his eyes trying to write off the best moment of his life as the worst in front of his best friend.

"Sure, call it what you want…although, I prefer…"

"HARRY, shush…here come Hermione and Ginny."

Harry spun around and found two very amused faces looking back at him. "Hello," Harry said to the two girls. He wondered if they'd heard any of his and Ron's conversation. Their facial expressions led them to believe that they knew something he didn't know, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know what that was. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm gonna go to class now, I think. Bye."

The girls giggled and said goodbye. Then they rejoined Ron at the breakfast table and finished their meals.

The rest of the day, Harry wondered how he could ask Ginny to the Yule Ball. He thought about first asking Ron if he could ask Ginny, but he knew that if Ginny were to find out that Ron had known that Harry was going to ask her before he asked her, she might be inclined to reject his invitation, so he decided that he would ask her first and then talk to Ron later. He wasn't sure how he was going to avoid Ron and find Ginny alone somewhere so he could ask her without being interrupted, but he hoped that that would work itself out. After dinner that night, Harry headed back to the common room with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione had been very quiet around each other and Harry couldn't decide if the lack of bickering was a good change or if it was just unusually unbearable. He tried to convince himself that it was pleasant for the two of them to be quiet for once, although it seemed to be a most exhausting task. Luckily, Ron and Hermione went to bed incredibly early that night because of the lack of communication between all three of them. After all, they weren't arguing and Harry wasn't talking because he didn't have to tell them to stop arguing for once, so it was rather unusual, Harry thought.

Just as Harry was about to go up to his dormitory, Ginny came down the stairs in her pajamas and bathrobe. She had her bright Weasley-red hair pulled into a loose ponytail and she had a toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth. She walked over to the table in front of the common room fireplace and grabbed a book she had left. When she turned around, she stopped short at the sight of Harry. Harry paused, unsure of what to do. He decided to take this as the perfect opportunity to ask her to at least talk with him since she couldn't speak with her toothbrush and toothpaste in her mouth.

He walked over to Ginny and asked her, "Er, when you're done brushing your teeth, could I talk to you. I promise it'll only take a few minutes."

Ginny mumbled some incomprehensible words that apparently she thought he understood and ran back up the staircase. Harry wasn't sure if she was going to come back to talk with him or if she had just insulted him horribly and told him to stay away from her. Either way, he decided to wait for a few minutes to see if she came back down. Sure enough, Ginny descended the staircase about 5 minutes later and looked around for Harry. Harry stood up and went over to greet her.

"Hey Gin, thanks for coming back down. I just wanted to talk to you about something. Ron and Hermione are kind of odd…well, odder than they usually are…"

"No problem. It's not really late but everyone else was going to sleep already, so I just thought I'd turn in early too. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just, well, I…do you want to sit down?" Harry gestured to the big, comfy chairs over by the fireplace.

"Er, sure…" Ginny said skeptically. She had a hint of worry in her eyes.

When Harry turned back around to look at Ginny, he noticed that she looked worried. "Ginny, it's nothing bad…I promise."

Ginny looked a little relieved, but still looked oddly confused about what was going on.

Harry took a moment to figure out how he was going to ask her. During fourth year when he sort of asked her to the Yule Ball, she was already going with Neville and he hoped desperately that she didn't already have a "date." _Why am I so worried about being rejected by Ginny…she's just a friend of mine._

"Er, well, you see…" he began. "I think, well, if you want to, I was hoping that maybe, er…" Harry realized that he wasn't making much sense to her judging by the look on her face. Harry could see Sirius laughing at him right now. Harry tried to think of how Sirius would have asked someone to a dance, but then thought better of it knowing that Sirius probably wouldn't have to have asked…he would've probably had girls lined up to go with him according to his old marauder stories.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny pressed.

"Well, I mean, it could be fun, right?" Immediately after he said this, Harry knew that he had skipped the middle part where he was supposed to actually ask her to go with him.

Ginny seemed to understand what he was trying to ask, but she wasn't going to let him get away without actually saying it. "HARRY, SPIT IT OUT!"

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Harry said instantly. He held his breath.

"Would I or will I go?" Ginny asked, knowing that she was keeping Harry held in suspense.

"Will you?"

"I don't know, there have been so many offers for me and I should probably explore them all…" Ginny teased.

Harry felt drained as though he had just done multiple hours of quidditch training. "You know Ginny, I really don't like it when people maneuver their way around a question without actually answering it," he said jokingly.

"Really? Hmm…I like keeping people in suspense about my answer. It keeps that hopeful flame burning, don't you think?"

"Not really…but I'm hoping that means 'yes, I'll go'?"

"Of course it does."

"Okay, so you're not going with Neville this year then?"

Ginny blushed. "No…I don't like getting my toes stepped on at Yule Balls."

Harry laughed and tried to relief his heart from pounding with uneasiness as he asked Ginny to the Yule Ball. "Now I just have to tell Ron that I'm taking his little sister to the Yule Ball."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a second and then replied, "Maybe it's better if he doesn't know until that night…he's got enough to deal with after Hermione said 'yes' to his invitation, which if you ask me was a terrible lapse of judgment on her part."

Harry had been half listening and when Ginny finished talking, he looked at her with a serious face and said, "Gin, I'm really looking forward to the Yule Ball this time around."

Ginny smiled back at him and they both silently headed upstairs to their respective dormitories.

**A/N Review please!!! Let me know what you liked, didn't like, and what i can improve on! Any help is always appreciated!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: it's all J.K. Rowling's!!

A/N Thanks to you who reviewed my first chapter. I came back to my computer and I had 4 reviews! I was all excited cuz they were the first reviews I've gotten! Thanks for reviewing. I decided to write this chapter and let you guys know what actually happened at the Yule Ball. Enjoy!

- legolasfan91 - I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing!

- Katy - Thanks for reading it Katelet!!! And thanks for your review! We need to finish "Can't Fight the Moonlight" sometime. I still like the plot! Anyways, you'd be proud of me. This chapter is about 16 pages and I'm not done yet! J

- Sabrina - This chapter's a lot longer and has more depth (well, I think so anyway). You were right; I needed to make it longer…thanks for your review!

- Toriisen - Sorry I only had one chapter! Lol…it was just going to be one chapter, but some people wanted to know about the Yule Ball, so here it is! Thanks for reviewing!

- WickedTeaspoon27 - Hey Quel! Thanks for reviewing and helping me come up with a title for my fanfic! And thanks for the putting me in your favorites list! You need to update Summer of the Phoenix! You can't keep me waiting on that one!

- HGandRHrforever - I'm glad you liked my story! Thanks for you suggestions about getting more into Harry's feelings and emotions. I really appreciate your help. Hopefully this chapter isn't as choppy as the last one, but let me know if it is!

- Lily-Potter8 - Well, here's the Yule Ball…I kind of wanted to write another chapter about it, but I just decided to keep it short. I liked writing the first chapter, so thanks for encouraging me to write the Yule Ball!

- baby blue gal - Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it! Apparently I decided to continue it. It will still be a shorter fanfic, but it's fun to write, so thanks for telling me to keep going! Enjoy the chapter!

And now for the Yule Ball………..

**Day before Yule Ball**

Harry woke up early the next morning and immediately his heart started pounding and his stomach entangled itself into knots. He knew it was because he was nervous about the Yule Ball. Although, he did know that he was nervous as in excited and he wasn't dreading it like he had been during 4th year. He knew that going with Ginny was a major improvement from two years ago. He thought he might be nervous because he wasn't a great dancer too. _Well, hopefully I'm not as bad as Neville and I won't wind up stepping on her toes…at least not more than once._ It had been almost a week since he'd asked Ginny to the Yule Ball and since then he hadn't really talked to her that much. He hadn't told Ron that he was going with his little sister either…_maybe I should tell him after the Yule Ball…that way, Ginny and I can have a good time trying to avoid Ron and so when he kills me, Ginny won't be without a date for the dance…yeah, that's good._

Harry put on his school robes and walked downstairs, through the empty common room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He looked around and saw that Ginny was sitting with her 5th year friends and Ron and Hermione were sitting in silence. Harry couldn't tell if they were in silence because they felt awkward around each other, or if it was just because Ron was stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and looked across the table at Ron. Ron said something that sounded somewhat like, "hey mate," but Harry couldn't be completely sure. The three of them sat in silence for 5 minutes before Harry decided to get Ron to start talking.

"So, Ron, how 'bout those Cannons?" Harry said.

Immediately and almost reflexively, Ron started going on a rant about the Cannons and their current quidditch news. Hermione seemed completely disinterested and decided to take out a book and read. Harry tried to look interested in what Ron was saying, but found it difficult. _How can someone be that obsessed with quidditch? I mean, I love quidditch, but he can't know _that_ much about the Cannons…_

When Ron finally stopped talking, he looked up at Harry with curiosity and asked, "Do you have anyone to go to the Yule Ball with yet?"

Harry choked on his juice and glanced briefly at Ron and said, "Er, yeah…why?"

A look of amusement came over Ron's face and he asked, "Well, who is it?"

"Since when are you interested in the Yule Ball?"

"Since the attention's left me and moved on to you"

"Well, I'm going with, er, just, just a friend of mine…you'll see tomorrow."

"C'mon Harry! Just tell us who it is!" Ron pleaded. At this point, Hermione had closed her book and was listening intently to the conversation. Harry could tell that she knew that he had asked Ginny and obviously he didn't want to tell Ron yet.

"Oh let him alone, Ronald…who cares as long as he's going?" Hermione chimed in.

"Fine," Ron replied. "But you know I'll find out sooner or later, Harry."

"The later the better," Harry said as he stood up. "I just remembered that I left my potions stuff in Gryffindor tower. I'll see you guys in class."

"Bye Harry," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Harry left the Great Hall and took a sigh of relief. _That was close, _he thought as he headed back to Gryffindor tower. He wasn't sure why he was headed that way because he hadn't really left his potions things behind…he just had to escape Ron's prying about the Yule Ball. Harry wondered if Ginny had told Hermione that he'd asked her to the Yule Ball. He knew that Ginny had friends in 5th year, but she and Hermione seemed to be more like sisters than friends. Ginny probably told Hermione things that she didn't feel comfortable telling her friends. Harry would tell Sirius things that he would hold back from Ron and Hermione, so he assumed that they were the same way.

Harry realized that he was climbing unnecessary stairs that would make him even more tired before potions and he needed all the energy he could get to stay awake in that class. So, he turned around and headed for the kitchens. He hadn't eaten that much during breakfast because of how the discussion somehow drifted from quidditch to the Yule Ball in a matter of seconds. _I wonder if Ron suspects something. I hope Hermione isn't going to tell him that I'm taking Ginny to the Yule Ball. That's something he needs. _Harry could already tell that Ron was very nervous about the Yule Ball. Ron's not very good at hiding his emotions. When he tries to act normal if something's bugging him, he would overdo it and make it obvious that he was trying to act normal. Harry actually thought it was quite amusing.

When he'd finally reached the painting of the fruit, he tickled the pear and was let into the kitchen. Immediately, the house elves came over to him and began to offer him various snacks. Harry asked if he could see Dobby. The other house elves nodded and led him over to a table to wait for Dobby. Only seconds later, Dobby came running over to Harry and bowed.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry Potter has come to see Dobby? What can Dobby do for Mr. Potter?" Dobby squealed anxiously.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd say hello. There's a Hogsmeade visit soon after the Yule Ball and I thought I'd ask you if you wanted anything."

"Oh, no!" Dobby started crying, "Harry Potter should not worry about buying anything for Dobby! Dobby is not good enough for that."

At this, Harry knew he wasn't going to get an actual answer out of Dobby, so he just said, "Well, I'll think of something."

"Harry Potter has been too kind to Dobby," Dobby said, wiping his tears. "Can Dobby get Harry Potter something to eat?"

"Do you have any biscuits left over from breakfast?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter," Dobby squealed as he ran to get what Harry had asked for.

When Dobby returned, he was carrying a tray covered in biscuits, butter, jam, and juice. "Is this okay for Harry Potter?" Dobby asked humbly.

"This is great! Thanks Dobby!" Harry said as he glanced at the clock on the wall. He had to be in potions in two minutes. "I've got to go, but thanks for the food, Dobby. See you later!"

Harry grabbed a biscuit and ran out of the kitchen while Dobby yelled, "Goodbye, Harry Potter!"

Harry sprinted through the hallways as fast as his feet would carry him and barely made it to potions on time. During class he decided that he would just buy some socks for Dobby; he seems to favor those. After the class of misery, Harry found his way out of the dungeons and tried to avoid walking with Ron for the fear that Ron might try to pressure him to say that he's going to the Yule Ball with Ginny.

Later that night, Harry was doing homework in common room when Ginny came through the portrait hole with Hermione. They both walked over and sat down at Harry's table together. Harry looked up inquisitively and when no one spoke, he just smiled politely and looked back down at his impossible potions homework.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"In detention with Trelawney. He started on a rampage about how stupid divination was," Harry replied. At the look of amusement on Hermione's face, he continued, "but he didn't storm out of the class like a friend of mine did three years ago."

Hermione seemed to go into a trance of that year and that moment. Harry knew that she had felt so much better after she had stormed out of that class. Harry only wished he'd done it himself. Shaking himself out of the reverie, he returned to his potions homework.

"Need any help, Harry? My best subject is, unfortunately, potions." Ginny asked.

"No, that's alright…I've started making stuff up now, so it wouldn't make sense to put facts in there after I've faked the rest of it. It might contradict and he'll take even more points off for transitioning or something stupid like that. But thank you anyway," Harry replied as he met Ginny's gaze.

"Well, okay then…Hermione, would you help me with some Transfiguration?" Ginny asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when Ron came storming in through the portrait hole muttering curses. He walked over to where Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting and slammed his back down on the table.

"Want to tell us what happened?" Harry asked knowing that Ron would say "no", but would wind up telling them anyway.

"NO," Ron stated angrily.

"Alright then," Harry said as he turned back to do his potions. Right before he started writing again, Ron started his rampage.

"Does she really think that she'll make me like the class better by adding onto my homework load? I mean, honestly, I spent a full detention in that creepy tower and she decides that it's not enough to make me sit up there for more time than the average class period, but that to make up for any missed discipline, she gives me another hour of homework to do. I'm really not a bad student. So I fall asleep every once in awhile in that class and I yelled at her. Does that really warrant all the extra Divination crap I now have to endure?" Ron said as he shook with anger.

"Feel better?" Ginny asked.

"Not really," Ron snapped. "Do you have an hour's worth of fake death scenarios you can come up with?"

"Not if you're gonna ask me like that," Ginny stated matter-of-factly. "So anyway Hermione, about my Transfiguration homework…" she said as she opened her book.

Ron sat there fuming for what seemed like forever until he was sitting still enough to even take out any work to do. As soon as Harry had finished his homework, he decided to help Ron make up death predictions. After all, it wasn't his fault Trelawney was mental.

**Day of Yule Ball**

The day of the Yule Ball passed rather quickly for Ron, but Harry had been very excited about the dance and thought that the day had dragged by. Harry could tell that Hermione had thought the day had passed quickly too because when Lavender Brown yelled over the banister at the dormitories if she could borrow Hermione's brush, Hermione started freaking out because she noticed that she "wouldn't have enough time to get ready." Harry couldn't tell if Ginny was excited or not. She was the one person he always had trouble reading.

Harry and Ron were talking in the common room when Seamus, Dean, and Neville came and joined in their conversation. They talked and joked until about 5 minutes before they were supposed to be ready. Only then did they decide that they should get ready. So they all went up to their dormitory and changed into their dress robes. Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron were all talking about either 1) how excited they were or 2) how much they were dreading the night and just wanted to get it over with.

Harry, however, was deep in thought as he got dressed. He found his mind wandering to what Ginny would look like. He hoped that she didn't try too much to make herself pretty because he thought she was beautiful to begin with, but then again, Hermione had looked completely different at the Yule Ball in 4th year. She had straightened her hair and had looked extraordinary. Harry had thought that she was already pretty before all that. Then again, maybe it was because she was just his best friend.

Harry kept thinking about how much fun it would be to dance with Ginny and be able to talk with _just_ her. He hoped that Ron would be okay with the two of them going together. Harry hoped that he would be able to speak to Hermione and Ron and not have to avoid them the entire night.

Just then Seamus announced that it was time to go downstairs and wait for their dates to the Yule Ball. Harry's heart started racing and he did one last hair check in the mirror before they all headed downstairs.

"Harry, you never told us who your date for tonight is," Dean said.

"You're right, I guess I didn't," Harry replied, trying to avoid being asked.

"Well, c'mon, who is it?" Dean asked.

"Er, you'll find out in a few minutes."

Dean looked utterly dissatisfied with the answer he'd gotten, but he didn't keep asking. After all, everyone _would_ find out tonight. _It was just a matter of their reaction_, Harry thought. Harry took a deep breath as he sank down into one of the big, comfy red chairs in front of the fireplace and waited.

"So, Ron, who is Ginny going with this time?" Neville asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure she's going. She wouldn't tell me if she was or not, so she might've been embarrassed that she wasn't going. At least I won't have to worry about my little sister on a date," Ron answered.

Harry nodded in agreement and tried to act as natural as possible.

Just then, the door to the girl's dormitory opened and all the boys heard the clicking of shoes on the stone stairs. They all stood up and waited anxiously. The first to come down was Parvati and Dean quickly went over to greet her. Neville said goodbye to everyone and went to meet his date from Hufflepuff.

Next to come downstairs was Hermione. Again, she looked amazingly different. Dressed in robes of light purple, she'd straightened her hair again and had it half up and half down, softening her facial features. Harry looked over at Ron and saw that he was frozen and his jaw was dropped. Hermione smiled at his reaction and came over to greet him.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"F-f-fine," Ron stuttered. "You look…er…beautiful," he managed to say as he turned red.

Hermione immediately started blushing all the way back to her ears like Ron always does. "Thanks. You look great." she replied avoiding looking him in the eye. She looked around and found Harry waiting for Ginny. "You look nice, Harry."

"Oh, thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," he said as he tried not to fidget. "Hermione, do you know if she's…"

"She's just running a little late, Harry. She'll be down any minute now," Hermione answered without looking at Ron. Then she turned to him and said, "Let's head down…I'm sure Harry'll be down in a few minutes."

"Oh no you don't. I'm going to see who Harry's mystery date is or else I'll never know," Ron said firmly.

Harry's heart sunk, but he decided that it was all for the best if he found out now rather than later, so he'd have time to get over it.

Harry heard a pair of shoes running out of the dormitory and sprinting down the stairs. He just saw a blur of red. Then, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she fixed her hair one last time and straightened out her robes or bright red. Harry held his breath when he saw her face. She looked amazing. Her usually straight hair was curled into tight ringlets and she had two gold clips keeping her hair from falling in her face. She had done her make-up in a way that her facial features looked very appealing. She'd done her make-up in the same way that Hermione had done hers and he guessed that they'd done their make-up together.

Ron looked furious. "GINNY! I thought you weren't going?!"

Ginny walked over to where Ron, Hermione, and Harry were standing and replied, "You assumed. I never said anything."

"Who are you going with?! It better be no one. You are too little to be dating!"

"Oh shove it, Ron. I'm one year younger than you are and you're not my parent."

"Mum and Dad won't approve!"

"Well, actually, I sent them an owl telling them I was going and they said it was fine."

"Did you mention that you had a date?"

"Yes, and when I told them that I had a date, they were fine with it," Ginny retorted. Seeing the look on Ron's face, she answered the question before he said it. "Yes, I did tell them who I was going with and they were still fine with it."

"Well, who is it then?!"

Ginny looked over at Harry amusedly and said, "Harry, breathe."

Harry realized he'd been holding his breath the whole time since she'd come downstairs and finally started breathing again. "Thanks…" he said. He felt much better now that he had some air although he was still terrified of Ron's reaction just to the idea that Ginny was going to the Yule Ball at all.

"You didn't answer my question, Ginny," Ron complained. "Who's your date?"

"Oh Ron, are you really that naïve?" Ginny replied tiredly. "It's Harry, you prat."

Ron turned his attention to Harry and looked at him with disbelief. "You…" Ron sputtered. "You're dating my sister and you didn't tell me about it?! I thought we were friends!"

"Of course we're friends. The fact that I'm going to the Yule Ball with Ginny doesn't make that change," Harry replied calmly.

"And they're not dating," Hermione said. "They're just going as friends!"

"You don't ask someone to a dance unless you like them!" Ron yelled.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and was speechless at what he'd just said. "Aren't we going as friends, Ronald?"

Ron looked mortified at the question. "That's – completely – different!" He managed to reply.

"Oh, okay," Hermione said, apparently satisfied that someone had managed to distract Ron from Harry and Ginny.

"Well, I'm in the mood to dance," Ginny said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Me too," Harry chimed. He looked over at Ginny, offered his arm, and said, "Shall we?"

Ginny took his arm and they followed Ron and Hermione out the portrait hole toward the Great Hall. Ginny and Harry inconspicuously walked a great deal slower than Hermione and Ron. Eventually, Harry stopped Ginny in the middle of the hall and looked at her sincerely saying, "You look gorgeous, Ginny. I never got a chance to tell you in the common room before Ron started yelling."

Ginny looked away as the famous Weasley bashfulness overcame her face and he face color match her dress robes. "Thanks," she said as she met his sincere green eyes. "You look great too." Harry re-offered his arm. Ginny took it once again and the two continued walking in silence toward the Yule Ball, neither knowing what to say to the other.

When Harry and Ginny had caught up to Hermione and Ron, everyone was waiting for the doors to open to the Great Hall so they could all dance and have fun. Harry was glad that he didn't have to walk in separately like he'd had to during the Triwizard Tournament. Although, it would've been better, Harry thought, if he could've walked with Ginny at that Yule Ball. _Wait, what? She's my friend and my best friend's sister. I don't think of her like I thought of Cho…hang on, that's a good thing. What am I saying…snap out of it Harry!_ Harry started smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. _But what about what Ron said? About how people don't ask people to dances unless they like them as more than friends? I mean, look at Ron and Hermione. Was he right? No, he couldn't be. I'm perfectly content being her friend…I think._ At this thought, Harry hit his head again.

Ginny saw Harry whacking his head. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry was quickly pulled out of his trance and turned to see two concerned brown eyes looking back at him, "Er, yeah, sorry, I'm okay."

"You're not having second thoughts about asking _me_ to the Yule Ball, are you?" Ginny said jokingly.

"I'm not, but even if I was, do you honestly thing I would tell _you_…the person I asked?" Harry smiled back.

Ginny laughed and before she could respond, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and all the students excitedly flooded onto the dance floor. Harry was amazed that Dumbledore had somehow managed to get the Weird Sisters to perform for them again like at the last Yule Ball. All the thoughts that had bothered him before melted away as he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione began dancing, forgetting about everything around them except the moment at hand.

After awhile of dancing, the four got tired and decide to sit down at a table. Ginny noticed that she had sat down right next to the punch bowl and offered everyone a glass of punch. They all drank and before they had started talking, Ron spotted the cookie platters and walked toward them mesmerized by their appeal.

"Could you bring some for everyone?" Ginny yelled to him. "And I want a blue one!"

"Get me a red one!" Hermione called to him.

"I'll take one of each!" Harry shouted over the loud music.

"What do I look like, a waiter?" Ron retorted as he filled another plate with their orders.

When Ron came back, everyone ate their cookies and tried to regain some energy to get back on the dance floor. Just then, a slow song came on and Harry asked Ginny to dance. Then he looked over at Ron and Hermione and before he asked if they were coming, they both shook their heads and said they would sit that one out. Harry shrugged and led Ginny out to dance.

Harry and Ginny both kept a close eye on Ron and Hermione. They both knew that Ron and Hermione weren't tired any more, but they didn't seem to want to dance. Harry knew why as soon as they both stood up and walked out to the entrance hall.

When Ginny saw that they were leaving, she asked, "Do you think he'll actually get past his denial and ask her out tonight? I mean, it's only been, what? Six years since he's wanted to?"

Harry laughed. "Who knows? He probably wants some time to argue in peace and quiet with her when I'm not there to make them stop."

As he said this, the song ended and another fast one began. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then shook their heads at the same time to show that they were tired and went to sit back down at their table.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Who said they were talking?" Ginny replied mischievously.

"Ginny, this is Ron we're talking about. We're lucky Hermione hasn't come storming in already, upset about how he said something stupid to mess everything up."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't know how many times I have to tell her that Ron fancies her. She thinks I'm nuts. I only live with him, but I wouldn't know that he talks about her constantly," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"What else do you and Hermione talk about?" Harry asked. He and Ron had always wondered what girls could possibly talk about for hours that would bore them.

"Hermione and I talk about everything. She's like my adopted sister. I tell her stuff that's too personal to talk about with my school friends or parents. She's only a year older than me, so most of the stuff that I ask for advice on, she's pretty much covered it with her own experiences. Does that make sense?" Ginny answered.

"Yeah…in other words, Hermione's like your version of Sirius to me."

"The one thing that I still don't get is how it can take so long for them to get together. I think it makes me madder than t makes either of them."

"Same with me. It's just because we can see it and they're too thick to get it."

"You're telling me. I live with one of them!"

"Yeah, that must really bite. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. At least I have examples about Ron that I can give to Hermione," Ginny said.

"Yeah. Whenever I tell Ron, his response is always, 'Prove it, 'or 'An example is…?' It drives me mad!"

Ginny laughed and when she looked up she saw Ron and Hermione walking through the doors to the Great Hall. "Well, well, well, look who it is."

Harry followed her gaze and found Ron walking it with a dazed smile plastered on his face. Hermione was holding his hand with both her hands and her head was rested gently on his shoulder. She, too, had a dazed smile on her face. When they found Harry and Ginny staring at them, they immediately let go of each other and turned red. They went over to sit down at their table and didn't say anything.

"And?" Ginny pushed.

"Are you really gonna make us ask you flat out?" Harry asked.

"Ask us what?" Hermione said, sarcastically acting like she didn't know what on earth either of them meant.

"Tell me you asked her out, you thick prat, or you'll deal with me," Ginny said scornfully to Ron.

"No!" Hermione cried airheadishly. "Don't hurt his adorable face!"

Harry and Ginny stared at both of them with disbelief. Harry opened and closed his mouth several times without saying a word.

"Should we take that as a yes?" Harry asked.

"Are you really that thick?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Just say it," Ginny said. "It'll make us feel better."

Ron looked briefly at Hermione before he said, "Ginny, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

Ginny squealed as she ran around the table and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. "You and I are definitely going to talk later!"

Hermione smiled as Ginny hugged her again.

Harry gave Ron a short, brotherly embrace and said, "It's about time. What took you so long?"

Ron just shrugged and replied, "I wish I hadn't waited so long."

As another slow song began to play, Ron walked over to Hermione, offered his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione smiled from ear to ear and took his hand as they walked out onto the dance floor.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other clearly in shock from what had just happened. "I never thought it would actually happen. They were always too stupid about it," Harry said.

"I know…I thought the same thing," Ginny said. "Wow, that took just about forever."

Harry laughed at her sarcasm and they both sat there in silence until Ron and Hermione rejoined them at the table. "Harry, can I have a word?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, if it's alright with your boyfriend," Harry said, raising his eyebrows at Ron.

"Well, if you must," Ron answered.

Hermione led Harry into the Entrance Hall and turned to face him. "Harry, I have to be honest," Hermione said.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Look, I know that you and Ginny have both teased me and Ron about taking forever to get together, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I meant what about you and Ginny?"

"What about us?"

"You know perfectly well what about. Ginny's been telling me that Ron has fancied me for the longest time and tonight, he actually admitted that he's fancied me since quite a few years ago which is obviously why he was always so touchy about Viktor. Look, I know that you fancy Ginny. Whether you realize it or not, you do. I also know that Ginny fancies you too. Whenever she would tease me about Ron, I'd always reply with 'no, we're just friends,' or some other variation of that, so when Ginny would say the same about you, I'd let it slide because I thought that was all it meant," Hermione answered.

"That's all it does mean," Harry replied.

"Have you not been paying attention? It's what I've said about Ron all this time and I know that's what he's said about me. And look at us, we've figured out that we've actually fancied each other the entire time. We've let six years pass without admitting it. You and Ginny need to get a move on before six years pass on you guys too."

"Even if I did fancy her, which I don't, Ron's my best friend. I can't fancy his sister. He'd kill me before I could," Harry said defensively.

"Let me worry about Ron. Remember, he's my boyfriend now. I can make him sway on certain things. Or at least distract him for awhile while it happens," she said as she winked at him. She started walking toward the Great Hall leaving Harry standing alone. Before she went back inside, she turned around again and said, "And when it's all said and done, I'll be here to say, 'I told you so.'" She smiled knowingly at him as she went back into the Yule Ball.

Harry knew he couldn't stand out there very long or Ginny would think he'd ditched her. He wondered if it was really true. If Ginny really fancied him. He knew she had when he was in 2nd year, but it seemed to have faded out by 3rd year. But then again, what if Hermione was right? Ginny seemed to feel the same way about Harry that Hermione had felt about Ron and look at the two of them now. _I can't fancy Ginny…that's like betraying Ron. Although, Hermione does hold certain powers now that she's his girlfriend. What am I saying? I can't be more than friends with Ginny. Wait, what? I can't be? I shouldn't want to be! I hate being a teenager. And why do guys have to make the first move? Wait, I'm not planning on making a movie._ Harry let out a frustrated groan as he reentered the Great Hall.

Harry looked around for his table and when he found them, he walked very slowly toward them. He'd never realized how beautiful Ginny was. Well, he'd always seen her face and her hair, but for some reason, he was looking at her differently tonight. When Hermione saw Harry coming, he was snapped out of his trance and quickened his pace toward the table. He still kept his eyes on Ginny taking in how much her fire red hair was accented by her dress robes. _Alright, I give up…but what am I supposed to say?_ Harry thought succumbing to his realization.

When Harry sat back down, Hermione pulled Ron up out of his chair to go dance clearly against his will because she had to drag him by his collar. Ginny looked over at Harry and asked, "Are you feeling up to dancing yet?"

"Actually, Ginny, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Harry asked nervously.

"Sure, is everything okay?" Ginny asked rather concernedly.

"Yeah, everything's fine, but I was thinking…"

"Harry…I can't hear a word you're saying. Let's go outside," Ginny suggested.

Before Harry could respond, Ginny had grabbed his arm and was pulling him into the Entrance Hall and outside onto the steps. She sat down on the stairs and tapped the space next to her gently with her hand, motioning for him to sit down as well. "What's on you mind?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I've just been talking with Hermione, and she was saying – ," Harry began.

"Don't tell me she started going on about you and me again," Ginny interrupted.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't know what to say, so he just shut it again.

"How many times do I have to tell her that you and I are just friends? Excuse me, Harry. I need to go kill Hermione, but I'll be back soon. This shouldn't take that long," Ginny said as she stood up.

Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't want Ginny to cause a scene and yell at Hermione, but he didn't want to look stupid in front of Ginny if she didn't feel that same way that he felt about her. _Oh well, _he thought,_ I already feel like an idiot for saying anything. I might as well follow through with it._

Before Ginny was out of reach, Harry grabbed her hand and held on gently not letting her go back inside. Ginny turned and looked at him and he could tell she was incredibly confused about what was going on. When he was sure that she wasn't going anywhere, he let go and tapped the space next to him, motioning for her to sit down like she had done before. She obeyed and retook her seat next to him.

"We're friends, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course. That Hermione, ooohh, I could kill her," Ginny responded bitterly.

"Right. So since we're friends, we can talk to each other, right?" Harry continued.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, wondering what Harry was getting at.

Harry stood up so he could think clearly. Apparently, he thought it would help if he could pace while he tried to embarrass himself. He was glad that Ginny had no clue what he was getting at, _which is unusual because she's smart just like Hermione._ "Hermione's usually right and I…" He started

"Yeah, it's amazing how incredibly off she can be sometimes, isn't it?" Ginny replied.

"Er, yeah, sure. Anyway, the point is, I like being your friend, but I don't think that I can, well, you see, I just think –," Harry tried to say it, but he couldn't seem to just spit it out. He looked at Ginny and she was looking back worriedly. Harry could tell that she thought he'd gone mad. "What I'm trying to say is…"

"You don't want to be friends anymore?" Ginny asked incredibly confusedly.

"YES! That's just it!" Harry replied.

Ginny was apparently speechless and Harry felt incredibly relieved. He felt even more stupid that he had before at the look on her face. She seemed more disgusted than she was happy.

"Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook herself back into the present. "Why can't we be friends anymore? Am I not, er, good enough or something?" Ginny asked, slowly getting upset.

"No, Ginny, I think you missed the point," Harry said frantically.

"No, Harry, I got it," she said as she got up and started walking back inside.

_How did I manage to screw this up?_ Harry asked himself. Quickly, he ran in front of the doors so she couldn't get inside. "Ginny listen to me."

"I don't need to, nor do I want to. Just let me go inside. You've already said we can't be friends, so stop acting like you're still my friend."

"Ginny, I meant what I said. And I'll tell you why, just wait."

Ginny stopped trying to get inside and decided to hear him out. Harry took a deep breath.

"Ginny, I can't be your friend because if I'm just your friend, I can't reach out and hold your hand when I want to. If I'm only your friend, I can't just put my arm around you. I can't tell you how beautiful you are everyday. I can't reach out and touch your face for no reason at all,"

Ginny's expression changed from one of harshness to one of shocked amazement.

"And if I'm only your friend, I can't do this when I want to," Harry said as he reached out and pulled her face gently to his as he kissed her lightly and gently, hoping that she wouldn't pull away from him.

To his dismay, she pulled away and looked at him with utter shock. Harry held his breath, hoping that she wouldn't start yelling at him. When she realized that he wasn't breathing, she said, "Harry, breathe."

"I can't," he said as he watched her waiting for her reaction.

"Well, what took you so long?" Ginny asked smiling.

Harry could suddenly breathe again and he took a few deep breaths before he tried to answer. He couldn't say anything. He just shrugged, "I don't know." Then he thought to add, "Sorry!"

Ginny just smiled as she took his hand and they walked back inside to the Yule Ball. Right before they entered the Great Hall, Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

"Please?" Harry asked.

Ginny pulled him into an embrace and Harry didn't want to let go. Apparently neither did Ginny because they stood there for possibly minutes. When they finally reentered the ball, Ginny pulled Harry out onto the dance floor for the rest of the current slow song. Harry held Ginny's right hand with his left as they began dancing. Slowly, Ginny wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned her head on the front of her shoulder (she couldn't reach the top of his shoulder because he was taller than she was) and he leaned his head on top of hers, glad that Hermione had been right.

After some more dancing, Harry and Ginny noticed that Ron and Hermione were tuckered out and sitting down at the same table again. This time they looked more drained of energy than they had before. Ron's arms were cradling his head as he laid on the table. Hermione had her feet up on another chair as she leaned back and rested on Ron. Harry wondered if he should tell Ron tonight that Ginny was his girlfriend or if it was safer to wait until Ron was fully alert.

"What do you think? Should we tell him tonight?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah, then he'll be too tired to try to hit you and he'll have the night to sleep on it," Ginny replied.

"Good point. Get him while he's down!" Harry said with a mischievous smile.

Apparently Ron and Hermione hadn't seen Harry and Ginny approaching them because when Harry pulled up a chair for Ginny (Hermione was using one of the remaining two chairs for her feet), they both were jerked awake. Ron had awoken first and his head flung up, and Hermione almost fell out of her chair because she had been leaning on Ron. Once the two were sitting properly in their chairs, Hermione instinctively knew Harry had finally talked to Ginny, but Ron was completely oblivious as usual.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Go ahead and say it," Harry said, just wanting to get it over with.

Hermione smiled as she straightened up and said, "I told you so."

"Ouch, that was a little harsh, Mione," Ginny said with a sarcastic wince.

"What did you tell them?" Ron said cluelessly.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked at each other tentatively before Harry spoke.

"I've asked if, well, Ginny said that she would, so there," Harry said. As he reviewed what he just said, he realized he'd skipped the middle part.

"Harry's my boyfriend," Ginny said very matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Ron said bewilderedly. "When did this happen?"

"Er, what do you think? About an hour ago?" Ginny asked Harry.

"C-c-close enough," Harry replied nervously. So far so good…Ron hadn't tried to get up and strangle Harry yet.

"You said you were just friends!" Ron yelled.

"So did we," Hermione pointed out calmly, smiling at Ron.

"B-but, she's too young!"

"Oh shove off, Ron. I'm more mature than you are anyway," Ginny retorted.

Giving up, Ron turned to Harry and threatened, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"There's a shocking revelation," Harry replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm not gonna hurt her. What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Okay, good. We're all on the same page then?" Hermione concluded. "Congratulations!" she added as she walked around the table to hug Ginny. "Now we're definitely going to have a talk."

Ginny smiled happily as the Weird Sisters announced that they would end the night with a slow song. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all made their way to the dance floor for the final song. In a way, Harry was disappointed that the night was ending, but in another way, he was emotionally and physically drained from the events of the wonderful night. As they danced the last song, Harry looked down at Ginny, who was once again leaning on the front of his shoulder and thought, _This is definitely more than 'who fancies who.'_

**A/N How'd you like it? Review if you liked, if you didn't like, and let me know why!!! Thanks to those who reviewed chapter one!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer um, if I owned the stuff, do you really think I'd be posting it for free online?

A/N well, kids, this is the last chapter. I hope you like the ending…if you don't, review and tell me what I can improve on next time. I'm really sorry it took me like over a month to post this chapter. I went on a mission trip with my church at the end of June for a week and then I went to the Steubenville ATL retreat. I've been writing this chapter in between all that…plus our computer completely died for like 3 days. I almost cried cuz I thought it didn't save this chapter, but it did, so I was happy, and I hope you will be too! Thanks to those who reviewed:

- HGandRHrforever – You're so sweet…and I love your story too!! (The Beginning of the End)….keep writing!

- Katelet – Thanks for reviewing! You're so encouraging! I hope to see you soon…we have to watch the Pianist! (YAY FOR ADRIEN!)

- Bowserbabe – I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

- Alaskenchick – Thanks for your review. I'm not sure about a sequel, but maybe this last chapter gave more of a finishing touch than just leaving the story at chapter 2. We'll have to see…I'm glad you like it enough for a sequel!!!

- WickedTeaspoon27 – Thanks Kel! I liked those lines too. And I think I understood the part about the balance of fluff and nonfluff…in a psycho, just-gotta-accept-that-it's-Kel kinda way, but I love getting reviews and hopefully you'll be happy with chapter 3…if you're not, deal with it! Jk…well, not really…

- Heart of a Lion – Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like chapter 3 as much as the other 2. As soon as I post this chapter, I'm definitely gonna read yours and I'll definitely write you a review. I bet it's awesome! Thanks for your encouragement!

**And now……drum roll………chapter 3…………**

Everyone in the Great Hall sighed a mixture of relief and disappointment as the last song ended. Harry would have been disappointed had he not been trying to stay awake. It was only midnight, but he was exhausted. It didn't really help that Ginny was leaning on him to stand straight up either. Harry was sure that if they stopped moving, both he and Ginny would wind up falling asleep standing straight up and would wind up on the floor the next second.

To Harry's surprise, Ron and Hermione were laughing jovially and didn't appear tired at all. Harry wanted to kill both of them in the hopes that their energy could somehow be channeled to him, but then he thought, _at least they're laughing and not arguing_. So he let it go and he and Ginny tried to drag their feet up to Gryffindor tower.

Most of the way was spent in silence, with an occasional yawn thrown in. Harry wondered if it would be easier to just throw Ginny over his shoulder and carry her up to the common room. _But that would require me using energy to get her there_. So he decided against it.

About twenty yards and ten minutes later, Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor. Just as he'd suspected, Ginny fell flat asleep. He wrapped one arm around her waist, bent so his shoulder was against her stomach and stood up so she was hanging over his shoulder. He thought she woke up for a moment, but she was quickly drawn back into her deep sleep.

It was a much shorter journey than it had been with Ginny walking alongside him. Everyone was already in the common room when Harry walked in with Ginny. Climbing through the portrait hole with Ginny on his shoulder proved to be a somewhat difficult task. Fred and George were visiting Hogwarts for the holidays (they were "taking a break from the busy joke shop") and when they saw Harry and Ginny, they couldn't help themselves.

"Now Harry," began Fred.

"You know what the drinking age is…" George continued.

"…and you know that our dear sister…"

"…Ginny…"

"…is not quite of that age yet…"

"…so, as her older brothers, we feel that it is necessary…"

"…to take a picture of this. After all…"

"…she won't remember what's happened…"

"…and we wouldn't want that …"

"…now would we?" George finished.

Harry had gotten lost trying to keep track of which twin had been talking and he wasn't sure that he'd even caught what they'd said. Something about drinking ages and pictures. He probably would have tried to run away from them, knowing that they were up to no good, but he didn't have the energy. When the twins came back downstairs with cameras and started flashing them in Harry's eyes, he practically dropped Ginny and fell over himself.

When Fred and George finally went away satisfied, Harry turned to Ginny whose eyes were wide open before she turned on her side and went back to sleep on the floor. Harry couldn't help laughing out loud with everyone else at the sight. Ginny curled herself into the fetal position when she went to sleep. Harry stood up and felt some energy return to him.

"Need some help getting her upstairs?" Ron asked, seeming to be perfectly adjusted to Harry and Ginny as a couple.

"I don't think we can do anything about it, Ron," Harry said. "We're not allowed in the girl's dormitory. We're not even allowed up the stairs."

At the same time, Harry and Ron looked at Hermione.

"No, no, no," she said. "I can't carry her upstairs! I'm not strong enough. Besides, I can barely get my feet to move. Nothing's going to happen if she just sleeps down here. A lot of people are already asleep," she finished looking around at all the people who'd fallen asleep in their chairs.

Harry assumed that most of them had fallen asleep downstairs on purpose. It was something about walking up that extra flight of stairs to the dormitories that made his feet hurt even more. "Alright," said Harry.

He lifted Ginny up off the floor and set her down on the couch. He stood there looking at Ginny sleeping for what seemed like hours, then he turned his attention to the dormitory staircase. He walked up and barely made it into his pajamas before he crashed into bed and fell asleep. He didn't even hear Ron come upstairs.

Harry woke up from a nightmare at three in the morning. He couldn't remember what the nightmare was, but knew it had to have been a normal one because his scar wasn't burning. At this he smiled. He tried to go back to sleep, but after ten minutes, decided that he would go down to the common room and look through _Quidditch Through the Ages_ until he felt tired again. Besides, Ginny was sleeping down there. It would be nice to be around her without feeling like Ron was watching his every move.

When he hit the bottom of the stairs, he saw that the fire was already lit and a red-head was sitting in front of the fireplace reading a book.

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down next to Ginny. She had apparently been very engrossed in her book because she looked up after about two minutes and practically fell out of her seat from shock saying, "Harry, you scared me! When did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago. Why're you up? You couldn't stay awake a few hours ago and here I find you wide awake at three in the morning," Harry teased.

"I had a really weird dream. I was hanging over someone's shoulder and then the next thing I knew, I was on the floor seeing flashes of light, and then I woke up on the couch. Strange, huh?"

"Not really. That must've been when you woke up while I was trying to get you back from the Yule Ball," Harry said, smiling at Ginny's expression, which was a mixture of amusement, amazement, and astonishment.

"You carried me all the way from the Great Hall?" she asked, choking down her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Nothing, nothing. I just….well, I wouldn't think…not that you're not strong or anything, it's just…" Ginny tried to say.

Harry was caught between laughing and dropping his jaw in a "no you didn't" kind of way. Ginny started to laugh hysterically.

"That's a nice thing to say to your boyfriend," Harry snapped teasingly. He knew he was skinny for his age and didn't take it offensively, especially since he didn't think he would've been able to carry her either.

"Wait, I said that I didn't think you would be able to, but I was proved wrong, now wasn't I?" Ginny said.

"You know it," Harry answered. He liked being able to talk to Ginny without awkwardness. He was worried that they would have to be especially nice to each other now that they were a "couple," and he was sure it would make things awkward. He was, however, relieved that they were still friends…but now they were just friends with benefits.

"So how far did I actually make it?" Ginny asked.

"You made it up the first staircase on your own feet, but we weren't making much progress while you were awake, so I stopped, you fell asleep, and I put you over my shoulder," Harry answered. It was actually funny when he looked back on it. At the time it had seemed more like torture.

Ginny leaned closer to his face. "Well," she said, squeezing his biceps jokingly, "you're certainly stronger than I thought you were. Thanks for not leaving me for Filch to find in the hallway." With that, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and leaned back on the couch again.

Harry knew that Sirius would be so disappointed in a kiss on the cheek. He had to respect his elders, right? "Ouch," Harry said, sarcastically.

Ginny looked over and knew immediately where he was going, but decided to play along. "What's wrong?" she asked in an overly exaggerated worrying tone.

"Oh, nothing…" Harry sighed, looking at the ceiling.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh Harry…you can tell me anything. I promise I'll be a good listener," she said, blinking really hard a few times to make it look like she was trying to bat her eyelashes.

"It's just…no, it's too embarrassing," Harry dragged on.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Ginny urged sarcastically.

"Well, alright," Harry said, giving in. "My shoulder hurts from carrying you."

Ginny was taken aback for a moment. She looked into his emerald eyes and tried to read them. He didn't sound sarcastic, but she was sure that had not been what he was going to say.

Harry took this as his opportunity. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, savoring the moment and letting Ginny be the first to pull away. When she finally did, she smiled widely.

"I knew your shoulder didn't hurt," she said teasingly.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, grabbing his shoulder dramatically. He looked at her for a minute and then finished, "ow."

She laughed and leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. They opened _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and looked at the pictures, ignoring the words around them. They stayed awake the rest of the night, flipping through picture books and pictures of their first few years at Hogwarts, recapping on all the funny stories and the "looking back on them, they're funny" stories. They didn't seem to notice the sun rise or the fire dim. They were too focused on the sound of the other's voice.

Hermione was the first to come down to the common room that morning. When she saw Harry and Ginny, she walked over and took a seat in one of the big chairs next to their couch in front of the fire.

"How long have you two been awake?" she inquired.

Harry and Ginny both looked up, apparently surprised to see Hermione right there. They hadn't heard her walk in.

"Not too long…Harry came down like an hour ago. The sun hasn't even…oh, wait," Ginny said, pointing to the window where the sun was shining brightly through it.

"Good observation Ginny," Hermione teased.

"Hush. We weren't doing anything. We were just looking at some pictures, that's all," Ginny defended.

"Wait a minute," Harry said. "It's not like the 'you like him' scandal or whatever it was anymore, Hermione. She _is_ my girlfriend now, remember?"

"Er, oh yeah," Hermione said, suddenly remembering the Yule Ball and looking dazedly happy. "Where's Ron?" she asked, smiling.

"I think he's still asleep. I haven't seen him yet. You should go wake him up," Harry suggested. "Don't get mad if he tells you to go away either. He's one of those people you avoid in the mornings," Harry warned.

Hermione jumped up and ran up the girl's staircase.

"Other one," Ginny called.

Hermione came scurrying back down the staircase and ran up the other one without saying a word. Harry heard her open and close the door to their dormitory.

"How come girls can go up to our dormitories, but we can't go up to yours?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Because no girl in their right mind would want to see the boy's dormitory. It's probably infested with bacteria or something gross," Ginny replied honestly. When he didn't answer, she turned to see a half-smiling, half-offended facial expression staring back at her.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, smiling. "You and I both know that it's true."

He thought for a moment and then answered, "Yeah, you're right."

Ginny opened her mouth. She had to say it.

"There's no need to say, 'I told you so,'" Harry said without looking at her.

Ginny closed her mouth.

After breakfast, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all decided to go visit Hagrid. They knocked on the door to his hut and was met by a friendly, hairy face.

"How yeh doin'? C'mon in," he said, waving a massive hand, motioning for them to come inside. "I jus' got a fire goin'."

They talked about their next semester classes and how excited they were about Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Consequently, Hagrid started talking about how they would be learning about Smowgles, a mix between a cat and an owl, which made Hermione start talking excitedly about how they would be learning to change a chair into an owl in Transfiguration class (she had apparently been asking Professor McGonagall about her lesson plans). Eventually Hagrid got around to asking them how the Yule Ball had gone since he hadn't been able to be there (he had "Hogwarts business" to take care of).

Immediately, the Weasleys began blushing out to their ears. Harry just smiled as he thought about the previous night. When he saw Ginny blushing, he reached out and grabbed her hand. This did not help her blushing subside.

Hermione smiled widely and began telling the story of how Ron had asked her to be his girlfriend. Ginny "aw"ed at all the right parts.

"Well," Hermione began. "He said he needed some fresh air, so we walked out to the Entrance hall and out onto the grounds. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs and then he offered his arm to me and asked if I wanted to take a walk with him. I obviously said yes and he led me to the lake and we walked along the edge of the lake for awhile. Neither of us said anything. He was obviously very nervous about something because when he started talking again, his voice was really shaky. He said, "Hermione, I was just thinking…," and then he stopped, so I pushed him and said, "Yes, Ron?", "Well, er, you look really nice tonight." I would've been very flattered had I not known that he wanted to ask me something else. So, I stopped walking and he turned around to face me. He was really red and I knew that he wouldn't ask if I didn't make him, so I said, "Ron, just spit it out!" and he asked reflexively, "Will you be my girlfriend?" And that was it," she finished, smiling as she stared off into space, reminiscing about the event.

Hagrid was speechless as he looked at Ron. "Ne'er thought yeh had it in yeh t'ask her. I'm so proud!" He said as he patted Ron on the back while he wiped a tear from his eye. He looked over at Ginny and Harry and saw their hands.

"Are yeh gonna tell me or do I hafta ask?" Hagrid pushed.

Ginny looked at Harry, who looked at her and said, "You'll tell it better than I can. Plus, I really don't want to talk about how I almost screwed it up, so go ahead."

Ginny laughed and told Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron their story. Hagrid had to wipe another tear before looking at Harry and scolding, "Yeh're lucky she didn't jus' push yeh outa the way and get inside 'fore yeh could tell 'er what yeh meant. She's a Weasley, so she woulda had no trouble makin' yeh move."

"I know. Thanks for the advice, Hagrid," Harry said sarcastically.

"I guess it's abou' time fer lunch, then," Hagrid said, standing up. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny followed suit. They put their coats on and left Hagrid's hut, and made their way up to the castle for lunch.

Once they reached the castle, Hagrid sat down at the staff table and the other four sat down at the Gryffindor table and dove into their food. They had been hungrier than they thought they had been.

Later that afternoon, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny decide to go for a walk on the school grounds while their food digested. What started off as an innocent walk quickly turned into a heated game of snowball throwing. They played all afternoon until they were hungry for dinner again. They had played with every variation of teams had been imaginable (Harry and Ron vs. Hermione and Ginny, Ron and Ginny vs. Harry and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny vs. Ron and Hermione.) The team that everyone ended up favoring was the Harry/Ginny vs. Ron/Hermione for many different reasons.

Drenched in melted snow and ice, the four made their way up to the castle for dinner. When they finally changed their clothes, they all came downstairs wearing the sweaters they'd received from Mrs. Weasley for Christmas. Although no one said anything, all four were relieved that they hadn't had to worry about buying presents for their "significant other."

They all played Exploding Snap in the common room until they were tired and decide to sit down in the big, comfy chairs and sofas in front of the fireplace. By default, Harry and Ginny sat in the two big chairs on either end of the fire and let Ron and Hermione sit on the couch.

Both Harry and Ginny were worried that Ron wouldn't be able to deal with them sitting close together in front of a fire yet, so they wanted make it an easy transition. It was almost like dealing with an abused puppy. They had to take it slow with Ron.

They all talked about nothing and everything until they were sleepy-tired. Hermione and Ginny went upstairs first and Harry and Ron left only moments later. As Harry laid on his four-poster, he thought about the past day and how wonderful it had been. He couldn't believe that he'd almost messed things up when he was trying to ask Ginny to be his girlfriend. Of course, he was glad he hadn't and figured that he would've been able to set things straight, but how long would it have taken? He knew he was lucky for it to have worked out. He thought about that morning when they had talked for hours and hadn't even noticed. He thought about how beautiful she was and how she hadn't said no to him, a scrawny sixth year with messy hair and round glasses. Harry Potter smiled as he fell into a pleasant sleep.

The next months passed by unnoticeably quickly. Before he knew it, it was ten weeks before end of term exams and Hermione was scrambling to make up study schedules for Harry, Ron, and even Ginny. Ginny found this rather amusing. Harry and Ron didn't even notice. She always got frantic about exams even when they were nowhere near taking them. They simply wrote it off as typical Hermione behavior.

Harry and Ginny were still together as where Ron and Hermione. Harry thought that Ron and Hermione had become more of a couple, however, than Harry and Ginny had.

Harry and Ginny would still hold hands and talk to each other about everything, but Harry had never done anything truly special for her. He wasn't really creative in that way. He'd wanted to tons of times, but he threw away every idea he came up with. Harry was determined to sweep her off her feet, but had no idea how to do it. He'd thought about asking Hermione a few times, but she was either studying or off somewhere having "alone time" with Ron.

One Friday night in May, Harry was sitting alone in the common room late at night. Ron and Ginny had already gone to bed. Hermione came bustling through the portrait hole muttering something about library hours being too short. She stopped when she saw Harry.

"Well, I'm off to bed," she said. "You should get some sleep too. You look a little stressed."

"Yeah, I'll go up in a few minutes."

"Alright, goodnight."

Harry paused. "Hermione, can I talk to you about something?" he asked tentatively.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just wondering…I wanted to do something special for Ginny, but I can't think of anything I think she'd like. Do you have any ideas?"

Hermione almost burst with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Harry replied defensively. "I just want her to know that I think she's special…I haven't really done anything for her and I've wanted to."

"Harry…" Hermione choked. "I'm pretty sure she knows that you care about her."

"I know she knows that…it's just that I want to make her feel really special. And I have to _do_ something. I can't just tell her," Harry said. "And it has to be perfect."

"No it doesn't," Hermione said. "Ron does things for me all the time that aren't perfect. It doesn't have to be _perfect_, Harry. It just has to be from here," she said, placing her hand over her heart. "Ginny'll love whatever you do. Trust me."

Harry sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"'Night," Harry said. As she started walking up her staircase, he added, "and thanks."

Hermione smiled and continued on her way upstairs. Harry's mind started racing and he wondered what he could do. He knew he would do whatever it was tomorrow night and it had to be good. Not necessarily perfect, but good.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found that his mind was still racing with different ideas about what he could do for Ginny that night. He wanted it to be romantic, but not will-you-marry-me romantic. He thought of a picnic, and then dismissed the idea. He also thought of walking on the grounds with levitated candles around him, and then decided that he'd better not deal with moving fire. Then he decided on a more direct approach…he really hoped that she would like it…

Harry asked Hermione to tell Ginny to meet Harry on the steps outside the Entrance Hall at 8:00 sharp that night. He'd set everything up and was waiting nervously for her to open the doors of the castle.

He watched from a distance as she looked around for him and then found a piece of paper that said, "Follow me." When she touched the note, footprints appeared on the ground in front of her. Harry saw her smile the way she always did when she thought something was adorable and couldn't help but relax a little. 

She walked along the footprints until she reached the next note, which was attached to a dozen pink roses. The note read, "Smell me." So she picked up the flowers, smelled them, and as soon as she touched the note, more footprints appeared on the ground in front of her, and so she followed, wondering where Harry was hiding.

As she continued along the footprints, she came to another note randomly lying on the ground that said, "Watch me." As soon as she picked up the note, small candles seemed to appear out of the ground and make a lighted path around where the last set of footprints appeared. She followed the footprints and when she walked around the last tree by the lake, Harry was waiting for her. He didn't say anything.

She looked at his eyes and nervous smile, and then she let her eyes trail down to his chest. Pinned to his shirt was a note that said, "Kiss me." Ginny smiled as she looked back up at him and then bent down and kissed the note. She looked back up at his face. He tried very hard not to laugh.

She looked into his eyes for a moment before standing on her toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck, both not wanting to let the other go.

Harry and Ginny made their way back to the castle much later that night and decide to walk through the halls under his invisibility cloak. Neither complained about having so little space to themselves under the cloak.

They walked into the Gryffindor common room, holding hands. They pulled off the cloak and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch talking quietly with their heads close together. When they heard someone come in, Ron turned his head to see who it was and when he saw Harry and Ginny, he yawned and turned back around.

Harry walked Ginny to her staircase, gave her a quick kiss, and waited until he heard her dormitory door close after she walked upstairs. Then he said goodnight to Ron and Hermione and headed upstairs, reminiscing about the events of that night.

The rest of the school year passed very quickly for Harry and he was sad to see the Hogwarts Express arrive at Platform nine and three-quarters. Saying goodbye to his friends and his girlfriend was very difficult, but he knew he would wind up at the Burrow that summer (he always did).

When they all dismounted the train, Harry saw the Uncle Vernon's huge, purple face and bushy moustache and turned back to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry smiled.

"Harry, are you sure you'll be alright?" Ginny asked worriedly, seeing Uncle Vernon.

Harry grasped both her hands in his and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be fine…I always am," he said, trying to make her feel better.

Ginny half-heartedly smiled and nodded.

Hermione pulled Harry into a tight hug and said, "I'll send lots of owls, I promise." And when she finally let him go, he saw her eyes watering and couldn't help but chuckle a little. Then he turned to Ron.

"See ya, Ron," Harry said, tentative on whether an embrace was appropriate or not.

Ron looked at him the same way he had since Harry and Ginny had started "dating." With a mixture of friendliness and betrayal. There was an awkward pause before Ron pulled him into a one-armed, brotherly embrace.

"We'll come get you again. Don't let those muggles suck the magic outa you," Ron said, grinning.

"I'll see you guys soon then," Harry said, walking to his trolley. After being attacked by hugs from Mrs. Weasley, Harry turned around and walked toward Uncle Vernon. As he approached, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but think about the past year…especially his time well spent with Ginny. Even the gruff, "we don't have all day" remark from Uncle Vernon didn't get to Harry.

Harry wouldn't let the Dursleys get to him this summer. He had too many great memories to think of when they locked him in his room. No, the Dursleys wouldn't get to him, not this time around.


End file.
